Kjærlighetsdramaet
by Nenya93
Summary: Overdramatisk og klein historie skrevet for mange år siden! Handler om gravide tenåringer, jentete prinser og fine biler. Les for the lulz!
1. Chapter 1: En Dramatisk Introduksjon

**Kapittel 1: En Dramatisk Introduksjon**

"_**Tror du virkelig at jeg ikke elsket henne? Tror du virkelig at jeg så på henne som en mindreverdig? Jeg elsket henne mer enn noe annet på denne planeten! Og på alle andre planeter også!" **_

_**Han trampet hard i bakken mens tårene sprutet fram fra øyenkrokene som små bekker. Søsteren klappet ham trøstende på skulderen, men fant ikke på noe å si. De hadde begge mistet en god venn, og det var hardt for dem begge.**_

_**For jenta var det fælt og se hva venninnens død hadde gjort med broren hennes. Han hadde jo alltid vært så stolt, og alltid vært så opptatt av å se kul ut, han som hadde en stolthet større enn noen. **_

_**Men nå, sto han der og skreik og gråt som en baby mens han babla i vei om kjærlighet. **_

"_**Slapp av!" brast det ut av henne. Broren holdt opp å gråte og begynte isteden med å stirre hatefullt på henne. **_

"_**Du bryr deg vel ikke du? Hun er død! Borte! Jeg trodde liksom dere var venner! Men det virker jo ikke som om du tar hennes død særlig tungt?" Da mistet jenta selvkontrollen helt; **_

"_**Hva faen mener du med det da liksom? Skal jeg liksom ha drití i henne? Jeg var hennes beste venn her i verden! Og jeg støttet henne! Hele tiden! Mens du? Hva har du gjort for å hjelpe henne? Gjort henne gravid? Tror du det hjalp henne særlig? Tror du hun var glad for å føde tvillinger som 16'åring?" **_

_**Hun avsluttet tordentalen med å klaske til broren midt i fjeset, snu og løpe gråtende sin vei.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Party på slottet i kveld

Kapittel 2: Party på slottet i kveld

"_Har du hørt at broren min skal holde party på slottet i kveld eller?" Tainy så opp fra leksene og gliste til bestevenninnen, Nenya, som smilte tilbake og svarte: _

"_Klart jeg har! Tror'ru jeg ikke følger med eller? Jeg er jo invitert jo for faen! Men det er vel ikke du? Vegeta hadde vært passe sprø om han hadde invitert sin egen søster!" _

"_Nei, han ville ikke, men, det har vel ingen ting å si! Jeg kommer uansett! Alle de søte gutta med bil!"_

_Jentene vekslet et blikk og knakk sammen i latterkrampe._

"_Vel, jeg for min del foretrekker rike, søte gutter med King Size Queen Car!" fniste Nenya._

"_Ja helt klart! Men du, jeg har hørt at Kakarot også er invitert!"_

"_NEEEEEEEEI!" skrek Nenya og kastet seg bakover på senga._

"_JOOOOOOO!" gliste Tainy, før smilet forsvant og hun forstatte mer alvorlig:_

"_Det er ikke til å tro at Vegeta virkelig gidder å henge med Kakarot, eller, begge er jo duster så, da forstår jeg det bedre!"_

_Venninnen så alvorlig på henne og sa i samme seriøse tonen:_

"_Det er ingenting å spøke med. Kakarot er et kjøtthue med en iq på 3, Vegeta er en populær fyr, og han er kul, og pen, og ikke minst rik! Og han er jo ganske smart også!" Tainy stirret på henne i avsky, før hun gliste og lente seg frem og la hånden på pannen til venninnen og spurte liksom bekymret:_

"_Føler du deg helt bra? Har du feber?"_

"_Haha, veldig morsomt, Tara er også invitert, og Tiana også, det blir jo bare dødskult!"_

"_Jepp, kanskje jeg får meg kjæreste der og! Du trenger ikke å lete en gang du da! Julian er også invitert!"_

"_Jeg vet det, jeg gleder meg! Det blir virkelig morsomt! Men jeg tror kanskje jeg skal slå opp med Julian, han er jo søt og sånn, men han har jo ikke bil en gang…"_

"_Da må du jo gjøre det på direktesendt TV! Ikke bare på et lite home-alone party på slottet!"_

_De to jentene fniste og Nenya svarte:_

"_Vel, du er den kongelige av oss! Det får jeg overlate til deg! Men jeg gleder meg sinnsykt til den festen, skulle ønske tida bare kunne fly av sted. Hva skal du ha på deg?"_


	3. Chapter 3: King Size Queen Car!

Kapittel 3: King Size Queen Car?

_Slottshagen er full av ungdommer. Litt i utkanten av folkemengden står fire jenter og snakker sammen. Alle er lettkledde med små magetopper og korte skjørt. De står, som jenter flest, og snakker om gutter, klær, sminke og festen._

_Den høyeste, og peneste av dem utbryter plutselig:_

"_Fritt for Ove! Jeg har drevet litt undersøkelse og han er nesten den eneste her som har King Size Queen Car! Han er 19, og driiitsøt!"_

_Alle fire fniser og en av dem sier irettesettende:_

"_Tara da! Alltid skal du få de beste guttene! Hva med meg og Tainy da? Nenya har jo kjæreste alt, du hun har jo ingenting å klage på! Og hva mente du med "nesten den eneste" er det flere her som har King Size Queen Car?" Tara himler med øynene, men Nenya og Tainy kniser._

"_Den andre er Prinsen, lederen av festen, men han ligger langt over ditt nivå! Så Tiana, jeg tror ikke du har sjans på ham, og ikke på Ove heller, du ser for ung ut!"_

_Av dette fikk Tainy og Nenya helt latterkrampe, og Tiana fniste litt hun og, men lot som hun var fornærmet og svarte:_

"_Ser jeg for ung ut eller? Miss Perfekt du da? Lille Miss Perfekt som alle guttene liker! Jeg vedder på at jeg skal få klint med minst en av de peneste på partyet i kveld før midnatt!"_

_Tainy flirte og sa ertende:_

"_Ikke lov ting du ikke kan holde da Tiana!"_

"_Vel" lo Tara, "Jeg spanderer kino og middag for deg og kjæresten din hvis en av dere klarer å kysse Prinsen før festen er slutt! Men la oss gå inn nå! Se Nenya! Der har vi jo kjæresten din!"_

_En pen gutt på 16 kom bort til jentene og kysset Nenya. "Hei jenter! Hei Nenya!" sa han og stilte seg midt i ringen deres, "Hei Julian" svarte de i kor. Julian tok hånden til Nenya og alle fem gikk inn._


	4. Chapter 4: Dramaet Begynner

Kapittel 4: Dramaet Begynner

A/N Jeg randomly hadde lyst til å skrive første person midt inni.. IKKE LE!

_Et par timer senere var Nenya og Tainy på dansegulvet, Tara sto og snakket med Ove borte i et hjørne og Tiana forsvunnet. Da låta var slutt gikk de to dansejentene og tok seg noe å drikke. "Kul musikk" kommenterte Nenya og tok en slurk. _

"_Jepp, skal si Linkin Park har rocka denne planeten, og denne festen! Nå kommer Papercut, skal vi danse mer?"_

"_Nei, dans du, jeg går ut og trekker litt frisk luft, kanskje finner jeg Tiana, snart midnatt nå, og hun har et løfte å holde!"_

_Jente klemte hverandre, Tainy gikk tilbake til dansegulvet hvor hun straks ble kapret av en 18åring med langt hår, og Nenya gikk gjennom folkemengden og ut slottsdøra. Den friske luften kilte henne i fjeset, og hun begynte å gå bortover stien som gikk rundt i hele hagen. _

_Over alt så hun kyssende par, under trærne, bak trærne, foran trærne, og i trærne. Men litt borte så hun noe som nesten fikk hjertet til å stoppe. Tiana sto midt på stien og klinte med Julian._

_Nenya forteller__:_

_Det føltes som om hjerte skulle briste. Det og stå der og se bestevenninna mi, og kjæresten min stå der og kline foran alle. Det var noe av det verste jeg har opplevd. Det var et sjokk, jeg tror aldri jeg har opplevd et så stort sjokk før. At Julian var en idiot hadde jeg aldri trodd, men det var det at Tiana kunne svikte meg sånn som var det største sjokket. Julian hadde jeg bare kjent i noen uker, men Tiana hadde jeg kjent i nesten 11 år. Hvordan kunne hun svikte meg sånn?_

_Jeg husker ikke helt hva som skjedde da. Jeg tror jeg bare sto og glodde på dem en stund, og så fikk Tiana øye på meg. Da hun så meg bare snudde jeg meg rundt og løp. Jeg hørte henne rope noe etter meg, men brydde meg ikke, jeg bare løp. Inn i slottet, bortover mange ganger, mange lange ganger. Jeg stoppet etter en stund og så meg rundt._

_Det var helt stille rundt meg, og det var mørkt, jeg viste ikke hvor jeg var. Men å komme meg tilbake tenkte jeg ikke på da. Så jeg bare gikk bort til et stort vindu i enden av gangen og sto og stirret ut. Der jeg sto i mørket gikk alt plutselig helt opp for meg._

_Jeg var singel. Og hadde mistet en av mine beste venninner. Jeg var blitt sviktet, lurt og løyet for. Og jeg likte det ikke. Jeg har aldri opplevd å bli sviktet før. Dumpet, nei, faktisk aldri. Jeg slår opp med guttene før de rekker å finne ut hva jeg heter… _

_Det er sprøtt, jeg vet det, men før jeg rakk å tenke mer over det hørte jeg stemmer. Den eneste stemmen virket kjent, men jeg husket ikke fra hvor, og den andre hadde jeg ikke hørt før. Jeg kunne høre hva de sa. Først sa den kjente stemmen, _

"_Og det var alt" så var det stille et øyeblikk, før den kjente stemmen forstsatte: _

"_Si til folka at jeg kommer senere, jeg må bare ordne noe". _

_Så kom de to rundt hjørnet, og jeg så den høye bukke, snu og gå. Den andre, lavere fyren begynte å gå rett mot meg, jeg sto med rygget til og så speilbildet hans i vinduet. Da plutselig gikk det opp for meg. _

_Det var Prins Vegeta, en av de to med King Size Queen Car. Da han var kommet bort la han hånden på skulderen min._


	5. Chapter 5: På Vegetas Rom

Kapittel 5: På Vegetas Rom

"_Hva gjør du her? Åssen går det? Liker du ikke partyet mitt?" _

_Stemmen var myk og forståelsesfull, og Nenya svarte etter noen millisekunders nøling:_

"_Jo da, det er flott"_

_Vegeta lo en gledesløs latter og sa:_

"_Jeg har sett mange triste jenter i mitt liv du, hva plager deg?"_

_Etter enda mer nøling svarte hun monotont:_

"_Jeg trodde jeg hadde funnet den perfekte kjæreste, det hadde jeg ikke, han står i kliner med bestevenninna mi i hagen"_

"_Har Tainy stjålet kjæresten din?" _

"_Nei… Tiana har"_

"_Åja, men kom, bli med inn på rommet mitt"_

"_Okey"_

_Nenya forteller: _

_Jeg tror jeg aldri har sett et så stort rom før. Og dette var bare det rommet som var nærmest, han har jo rundt 30 forskjellige rom rundt om kring på slottet. _

_Vel, de rike er ikke helt som oss andre. Spesielt Tainy er passe sprø. Det er Vegeta også, men han er sprø på en helt annen, og langt mer tiltrekkende måte. Tainy er dødskul, og verdens beste venninne, men en jente trenger jo tross alt en kjæreste også da. Og der er Vegeta perfekt. _

_Men jeg skulle jo fortelle om rommet til Vegeta, jo, det var digert og han hadde privat bad, og treningsrom. Dessuten har han den store sengen (*hinthint*) Men da vi kom inn på rommet hans gjorde han ingen tegn til å ville voldta meg, faktisk bare satte han seg på senga og så på meg. _

_Og jeg satte meg ved siden av ham, og vi bare satt der og så på hverandre en lang stund, og så sa han. _

"_Jeg har egentlig aldri likt Tiana" Jeg lo litt og spurte ham om hvorfor ikke. _

"_Vel, hun virker på en måte litt horeaktig hvis du skjønner…" svarte han. _

"_Jeg forstår hva du mener, men jeg hadde aldri trodd hun kom til å gå så langt, og jeg stolte virkelig på Julian…" Vegeta så på meg og smilet bleknet da han svarte: _

"_Jeg tror ikke det er første gang Julian kysser en annen, han har gjort det ganske mye siden dere ble sammen, idiot…" det var da jeg forsto for første gang at han var den rette, og, så er jeg egentlig ikke helt sikker på hva som skjedde, plutselig bare klinte vi og… Kyssingen utviklet seg, og så, våknet jeg på morgenen._

_Vegeta sov fortsatt, og jeg lå og så på ham, og tenkte, tenkte på hva som ville skje nå, det første jeg tenkte var at Tainy ville drepe meg, og så tenkte jeg at familien min ville drepe meg, og Tara og Tiana, og resten av jentene på Vegeta, unntatt Tainy, ville bli sykt misunnelige på meg, og så kom den tanken at nå måtte Tara spandere Kino og middag på meg og Vegeta flygende inn i hodet på meg. _

_Jeg lå akkurat og tenkte på hvordan jeg skulle fortelle det til Tainy, uten at hun ville drepe meg, da Vegeta våknet ved siden av meg. _

"_godmorgen" gjespet han. "Sovet godt?" _

_Det eneste jeg svarte på det var faktisk _

"_Tainy og Kakarot kommer til å drepe meg" da så Vegeta litt rart på meg… Så måtte han visst le… _

_Jeg satt pent og ventet til han var ferdig. Og da han endelig ble ferdig så han opp på meg og sa _

"_Slapp av, det går nok bra" Så bare fikk jeg på meg klærne og kom meg hjem._


	6. Chapter 6: Tainy faller av stolen IGJEN!

Kapittel 6: Dagen Derpå, der Tainy faller av stolen… Igjen!

_På rommet til Nenya:_

"_Hva mener dere om festen i går da?" spør Tara, men ingen rekker å svare før hun fortsetter: "Hvor ble det av deg forresten Nenya? Du ble jo helt borte for oss! Du burde ikke ha godt hjem, Tiana og Julian dansa resten av festen, hvis du ikke griper inn blir du singel!"_

"_Jeg vet det" svarer Nenya "Jeg så dem, jeg dro fordi de sto og klinte, midt på stien!"_

"_HVA?" _

"_DET MENER DU IKKE?" hyler Tainy og faller baklengs ned fra stolen_

"_Jo" svarer Nenya._

"_Det kan hende dette er helt feil, men du ser ikke helt lei deg ut" påpeker Tara_

"_Nope" svarer Nenya og gliser "Jeg er ikke så veldig lei meg heller, jeg fikk den søteste gutten til å trøste meg i går!"_

"_HVEM DA?" hyler Tainy og Tara i kor idet Tainy kravler opp på stolen igjen._

"_Prins Vegeta" mumler Nenya og unngår og se på Tainy, men hun hører tydelig dunket som klart forteller henne at Tainy har falt ned fra stolen, igjen._


	7. Chapter 7: Tainy Banner mye

Kapittel 7: Dagen derpå, hvor Tainy banner mye

_Tara har gått og de to bestevenninnene sitter på rommet til Nenya i total stillhet._

_Men plutselig utbryter Tainy:_

"_Hvordan kunne du? Han er broren min for faen!"_

_Nenya ser forlegent ned i gulvet og mumler noe uforståelig, men da sprekker det for Tainy:_

"_DU VET FOR FAEN MEG IKKE HVORDAN EN VENNINNE SKAL VÆRE! DU MÅ HOLDE DEG LANGT UNNA BROREN MIN! HAN ER EN JÆVLA IDIOT, OG DETTE KOMMER TIL Å ENDE ILLE! DET SVERGER JEG PÅ! DU ANER IKKE HVA DU GJØR! DU HAR HJERTESORG OG TENKER IKKE KLART!"_

_Nenya venter tålmodig til venninnen er ferdig før hun kommer med sitt forsvar:_

"_Tai, hør nå: Jeg tenkte ikke, det har du rett i, det bare skjedde, hadde jeg tenkt hadde jeg sannsynligvis ikke gjort det. Men det hadde ikke vært fordi jeg ikke liker ham, men fordi jeg hadde vist at du hater ham. Men, akkurat nå er det du som er en dårlig venninne. Du kjenner Vegeta bedre enn meg, jeg vet det, men deres søskenkjærlighet er jo ikke på topp, så please, gi ham en sjanse, og hvis det går galt, så lover jeg at da har du din fulle rett i å si "hva var det jeg sa""_

_Tainy ser uforstående på henne et øyeblikk før hun hjelpeløst hvisker:_

"_Men han er jo broren min for faen!"_

_Nenya begynner og le, og ufrivillig begynner Tainy å le med, plutselig er begge jentene midt inni en ustoppelig latterkrampe, men likevel klarer Tainy å få hikstet fram:_

"_Men, hva hadde du sakt om jeg hadde begynt å date broren din?"_

_Nenya stopper å le og later som om hun tenker seriøst over det._

"_Vel" svarer hun etter en stund i en overseriøs tone, "Jeg hadde ikke sakt noen ting, jeg tror jeg bare hadde drept broren min, og saksøkt deg…"_

"_Vel frøken Nenya, jeg tør råde deg til og ikke saksøke prinsessen!" svarer Tainy like overseriøst._

"_Å, jeg beklager virkelig deres majestet!" sier Nenya med en bukk. "Er det noe prinsessen ønsker?"_

"_Ja, når du nevner det" svarer Tainy og nikker så vidt som svar på bukket, "så trenger jeg virkelig skyss til slottet, jeg må konversere hyggelig med min kjære bror" og der slutter konversjonen, for Nenya klarer ikke å holde seg alvorlig lenger, og knekker sammen i latterkrampe, og det smitter over på Tainy også. _


	8. Chapter 8: Tainy klikker igjen

Kapittel 8: Tainy Klikker (igjen)

_På slottet trener prins Vegeta i treningsrommet, plutselig blir han avbrutt av at søsteren kom spurtene inn og slenger døra igjen bak seg. Før Vegeta rekker å si noe som helst har den rasende prinsessen smekket til ham i ansiktet så hard hun kan, og hun slår hardt. _

"_HVA FAEN ER DET DU DRIVER MED?" brøler prinsen og parerer søsterens neste slag og sparker henne i magen så hun flyr bakover og rett inn i veggen. Men hun er på beina igjen med det samme og angriper på ny, unnviker brorens neste slag og dukker under armen hans og sparker ham i ryggen. _

_Nå er det prinsens tur til å fly inn i veggen. Han spretter rasende opp, og skal akkurat til å fly løs på søsteren da faren deres, kongen kommer rasende inn i rommet. _

"_Og hva er det dere to driver med da?" spør han mistenksomt og stirrer på de to barna sine. _

"_Vel" begynner Tainy, men før hun får sakt noe mer avbryter den uforskammede prinsen inn:_

"_Jeg driver og trener, og plutselig kommer Tainy inn og drar til meg, uten grunn!"_

"_Uten grunn? UTEN GRUNN?" hyler Tainy. "Og hva drev du med i natt da? Hm? Hva drev du med i natt? Kan du svare meg på det?"_

"_DU HAR DA INGEN TING MED MITT PRIVATLIV Å GJØRE!" brøler prinsen_

"_MEN JEG HAR MASSE Å GJØRE MED MIN BESTEVENNINNES PRIVATLIV Å GJØRE!" hyler Tainy tilbake_

"_HVA ER DET SOM HAR SKJEDD EGENTLIG" brøler kongen_


	9. Chapter 9: Telefonterror 1

Kapittel 9: Telefonterror 1

_*ring ring ring*_

"_Hallo det er Nenya!"_

"_Hei, det er Tainy"_

"_Hei du! Hvordan gikk den hyggelige konversjonen med din kjære bror?"_

"_Vel, den startet med en slåsskamp og endte med husarrest"_

"_Husarrest? Jeg trodde ikke det var mulig? Alle foreldre truer med det, men jeg trodde ikke at noen, noen gang hadde fått det…"_

"_Vel, både jeg og Vegeta fikk, men han fikk litt lenger enn meg da!"_

"_Ante ikke at kongelige barn noen gang blir straffet, hvorfor fikk du husarrest?"_

"_Fordi jeg tydeligvis var uhøflig mot broren min, og slo til ham, og så var det resten av kampen"_

"_Aha, det er jo forståelig! Hvorfor fikk Vegeta husarrest?"_

"_Han var uhøflig mot meg, sloss med meg, og så var det det at han missbrukte en mindreårig"_

"_Jeg blir jo snart 16 da, og det var jo faktisk frivillig"_

"_Det var det Vege sa til pappa å, men tror du han bryr seg?"_

"_hehe, skjønner poenget, fedre er sprøe alle sammen, men du? Når slutter husarresten?"_

"_Min er slutt om tre uker…"_

"_TRE UKER? Det er jo en halv evighet!"_

"_Jeg vet, men Vege fikk 4mnder, så jeg missunder ham ikke!"_

"_Stakkars…"_

"_Nei, egentlig ikke, han fikk som fortjent!" _

"_Prakteksempel på søskenkjærlighet!"_

"_Haha"_

"_Men du, jeg må gå nå, men vi snakkes om tre uker?"_

"_Klart! Jeg kommer til å ringe deg HVER dag!"_

"_Kan nesten ikke vente! Hade!"_

"_Hade!"_

"_Snakkes!"_

"_Jepp, klem!"_

"_Klem"_

_*piip piip piip piip*_


	10. Chapter 10: Draget på gutta gitt

Kapittel 10: Draget på gutta gitt

"_Jeg skjønner fremdeles ikke at du gir opp Julian så lett!" Tara ser på venninnen med et litt anklagende utrykk i øynene_

"_Vel" svarer Nenya, "Han er en dritt"_

"_Joa, det er jo sant, men likevel! Og dessuten, Vegeta? Han kan få hvilken som helst jente på Vegeta, og så velger han en 15åring! Utrolig!"_

"_Fornærmer du meg?" ler Nenya_

"_Neinei, men han er 18 da! Og har King size queen car! OG er prins!"_

"_OG er broen til Tainy!" legger Nenya til_

"_Ja, det er sant, hater hun deg?" lurer Tara_

"_Aner ikke, sikkert" svarer Nenya og trekker på skuldrene_

"_Jeg skjønner henne ikke! Da jeg var sammen med Radits klikka ikke du totalt!"_

"_Men jeg likte det ikke!"_

"_Men du lot meg styre mitt eget liv! Hvorfor gjør ikke Tai det?"_

"_Aner ikke, men de kongelige er ikke som oss andre…"_

"_Nei, det skal være visst!" ler Tara_

"_Men du, hvordan gikk det med deg og Ove i går?"_

"_Bra, vi skal møtes på Moco Loco i morgen!"_

"_Moco Loco? Allerede? WoW!_

"_vel, jeg har vel draget på gutter da!"_

"_Det skal være visst!"_

"_Men må nesten gå nå jeg, ellers klikker sikkert Mamma, hun hadde hørt om Vegetas Party og satte i gang med en moralpreken om å holde seg unna farlige ting, men snakkes!"_

"_Hade!"_

_De to jentene klemmer hverandre og Tara går._


	11. Chapter 11: Andrea får døra i ansiktet

Kapittel 11: Andrea får døren i ansiktet

_De neste tre ukene går uten at noe skjer, Tainy ringer Nenya hver dag, men omsider, omsider er Prinsessens husarrest over._

_*dingdong*_

"_Jeg åpner" hyler Andrea, Nenyas søster på 8år_

"_Ikke faen" hyler Nenya og suser bort til døra, utenfor står Tainy._

"_Hei, hva gjør du her?" spør Nenya_

"_Vel, siden husarresten er over nå, så…"_

"_Faen! Var det i dag? Da må vi jo feire! Mamma! Jeg stikker ut en tur med Tainy! Hade!_

"_Jeg vil være med!" hyler Andrea_

"_Keep dreaming!" svarer Nenya og lukker døra i ansiktet på henne_

"_Og du sier at jeg og Vegeta har så bra søskenkjærlighet?" påpeker Prinsessen litt anklagene, men bare tull så klart_

"_Jeg sloss ikke med noen av mine!" ler Nenya._


	12. Chapter 12: Bolle i ovnen

Kapittel 12: Bolle i ovnen

_Ukene går, snart er Vegetas husarrest halvendt:_

"_Nå er det bare to måneder til friheten slutter" sukker Tainy_

"_Nå er det bare to måneder til Vegeta kommer tilbake mener du vel!" gliser Tara_

"_Jepp, vi savner ham virkelig" fniser Tiana, som merkelig nok er tilgitt_

"_Ikke mobb meg!" svarer Nenya_

"_Sorry, men tror jeg må gå nå, vi snakkes!" sier Tiana etter en liten pause_

"_Hade!" svarer de andre i kor_

"_Jeg må fortelle dere noe, jeg ville ikke si det mens Tiana var her, for jeg har en følelse av at hun ikke er helt til å stole på…_

"_Og hva er det som er så hemmelig at du ikke kan fortelle Tiana?" lurer Tara på_

"_Jeg må fortelle dere noe, egentlig er det bare tåpelig, men det kan ikke skjules, best å ta det fort, men Tainy, ikke drep meg… Vel: Jeg er gravid"_

_Tainy faller ned fra stolen, igjen._

"_Med hvem da?" hyler Tara mens hun hjelper en sjokka Tainy opp fra gulvet…_

"_Julenissen" svarer Nenya ironisk_

"_JEG SKAL MYRDE HAM!" hyler Tainy_

"_Men da får vi jo ikke noen gaver på juleaften!" flirer Tara_

"_Haha" svarer Tainy sarkastisk_

"_Men hva skal du gjøre da? Abort?" spør Tara_

"_Ja! Det skal hun!" svarer Tainy straks_

"_Jeg burde jo gjøre det, det er det smarteste…"_

"_Nettopp" samtykker Tainy_

"_Men jeg har likevel lyst til å beholde barnet" avslutter Nenya_

"_Ja, jeg er helt.. HVA? Det er jo galskap!" konkluderer Tainy_

"_Nenya, det er faktisk ikke veldig smart, du er 15!"_

"_Barn? Med VEGETA? Det kan du ikke mene seriøst?"_

"_Jo" svarer Nenya kort og godt_

"_Jeg tror det er best jeg går så dere får snakket ut, hade" sier Tara fort og stikker enda fortere_

"_Denne samtalen har fått meg til å innse hva Vege egentlig driver med på festene sine…" mumler Tainy_

"_Haha, han gjør vel ikke sånt hver gang vel?" spør Nenya litt bekymret_

"_Sikkert, men nå vet jeg også hva du drev med etter bruddet med Julian!"_

"_Sorry…"_

"_Men, hvorfor vil du beholde barnet?" lurer Tainy virkelig på_

"_Aner ikke" svarer Nenya lett_

"_God grunn" mumler Tainy, som er veldig glad i å mumle._

"_Jeg har bare lyst…" mumler Nenya_

_Tiden går og stillheten råder, men etter noen minutter mumler Tainy hjelpeløst: "Men hvorfor brukte dere ikke kondom?"_

_Nenya flirer, men før hun rekker å svare kommer Andrea inn og når hun ser Tainy løper hun rett bort og hopper opp på fanget hennes mens hun hyler igjen og igjen:_

"_Det er Tainy, det er Tainy, det er Tainy!"_

"_Hei Andrea! Nuss?" sier Tainy og nusser Andrea på kinnet, men nå som Andrea er i rommet kan de ikke fortsette samtalen, og det varer ikke lenge før Tainy sier hun må gå._

"_Hvorfor er hun sur på deg?" spør Andrea etter at Tainy har dratt_

"_Hvorfor tror du det?" svarer Nenya _

"_Du fikk ingen klem, hun gir deg alltid en klem, men nå fikk du ingen klem, hvorfor er hun sur på deg?"_

"_Ikke så dum du, men dette er none of your business!"_


	13. Chapter 13: Telefonterror 2

Kapittel 13: Telefonterror 2

"_Du er splitter pine gal!" _

"_I know, men jeg tror faktisk det kan gå!"_

"_No way! Det går aldri! Freezer vil aldri gå med på det!"_

"_Jo da! Jeg kan overtale ham, jeg har hatt noen sommerjobber hos ham, jeg er sikker på at han sier ja…_

"_Jeg vet, men det er vel lov å prøve seg?_

"_Hahaha! Det er bare en ting jeg må gjøre før jeg drar…" Nenya ler ironisk før hun med et blir veldig seriøs._

"_åja? Hva er det som er så viktig for deg da?" _

"_Det tror jeg du vet…" sier Nenya sjenert._

"_Hvis du skal ringe broren min dør jeg!"_

"_Neida, skal ringe til julenissen jeg!"_

"_Da er det jo greit!... vent litt! Du skal ikke ringe til noen! Tenk om de får vite at vi skal dra? _

"_Vi?" _

"_Ja, trodde du virkelig at jeg skulle la deg dra ut til Freezer helt alene?"_

"_Vel… jeg ville jo ikke presse deg til noe, du har jo fortsatt et liv som er vært å leve.."_

"_Livet mitt? Ditt er jo mye mer spennende og forresten så er vi jo bestevenner forever!"_

"_Ja, jo, men…" Nenya protesterer før hun gir opp og sukker oppgitt._

"_Jeg må jo passe på deg og babyen!"_

"_Eller babyene!"_

"_Haha, veldig festlig, ser deg i morgen! Og IKKE ring broren min!"_

"_neida! Du kjenner jo meg!"_

"_Det er akkurat derfor jeg er bekymret!"_

"_Noen burde kanskje ha fortalt ham at han skal bli pappa da…"_

"_Du har ikke fortalt ham det nei… typisk deg… Men det er kanskje bare bra, eller så kunne han jo komme til å lete etter oss…"_

"_Hold opp å mobb! Nå legger jeg på før du kommer med flere fornærmelser!"_

"_Bare en til da please!"_

"_Nope, god natt!"_

"_Drøm søtt, om broren min! Ha!"_

"_Sees i morgen!"_

"_Sammen med broren…"_

_*piip piip piip piip piip*_

"_typisk henne…" *piip* _


	14. Chapter 14: Den Fantastiske Ensau

Kapittel 14: Den fantastiske Ensau!

"_Hei Vegeta!" gutten kommer gående mot kompisen._

"_Hei Kaka, hva skjera?"_

"_Vel, jeg har to dårlige nyheter, hvem vil du høre først?" smiler Kakarot_

"_eh? Hvem av dem er verst?" spør Vegeta litt tvilende._

"_Vel den ene er at Tainy og Nenya er savnet, antas stukket av…"_

"_HVA?" Vegeta stirrer forskrekket, hvordan kunne søsteren hans oppføre seg så barnslig!_

"_Og den andre er at Nenya er gravid." Vegeta holder på å gå i bakken av sjokket._

"_N-nen?" stammer han etter en stund, "gr-gravid?"_

"_Jepp", svarer Kakarot, som enten er i sjokk, eller bare utrolig dum og ikke skjønner hva dette betyr, "Hvem av dem vil du høre først?"_

_Vegeta hold på å dunke hodet i veggen, men han tar seg idet, info var viktigere enn å drite ut Kaka, for øyeblikket… "Vi tar graviditeten, hvordan vet du det? FORTALTE hun det? Til DEG?" Kakarot vred på seg, "Vel, ikke akkurat, men liksom, jeg fant en positiv graviditetstest i søpla, og Nenya har ikke vært helt seg selv i det siste, hun har vært litt stille… Og hun har jo ikke snakket med deg, har hun det?"_

"_Ikke siden ca en måned etter festen, vi var sammen i en måned eller no, og så slutten hun liksom.. Vent litt! Hvorfor forteller jeg dette til DEG?" Kaka gliser og fortsetter med bevisene sine:_

"_Dessuten så var den siste genseren hun kjøpte en størrelse for stor, som om hun liksom skulle spare den til senere måneder… Og hun har drevet å, vel, jeg så henne sitte å lese i en bok forleden, hun så ikke meg da, men…"_

"_Hun leste en bok… So? Leser ikke de fleste jenter bøker?" Vegeta vil fortrenge sannheten…_

"_Jooo, men denne boken het "Hva skal Barnet Hete?" Det sier vel alt…" _

"_Å fuck…" Vegeta stønner, han er slått, Nen er virkelig gravid…_

"_Vel?" spør Kakarot etter en liten pause, "hva skal du gjøre?" _

"_Aner ikke, vi må vel finne dem… Hvor kan de ha dratt?"_

"_Namek?" Foreslår Kakarot, "Så kan de bruke dragekulene og ønske at Nen ikke var gravid?"_

"_Mulig det… Du er ikke så dum som folk flest tror du! Hvordan visste du forresten at de hadde stukket av?" Kakarot ser litt skyldbetynget ut._

"_veeel, jeg så dem dra…" Vegeta stirrer på ham, "du SÅ dem dra? Hvorfor stoppet du dem ikke da?"_

"_Vel, jeg tenkte jeg skulle si ifra til deg først!" Prinsen himler vanntro med øynene, "når da? Når så du dem?"_

"_I går?" lyder svaret mumlende._

"_I GÅR? Men hvorfor får jeg vite det i dag?"_

"_Vel, jeg var på vei bort til deg, men så ble jeg sulten, så jeg dro hjem og spiste, og da jeg var ferdig, skulle jeg opp til deg, men så glemte jeg veien, og gikk meg bort, og da jeg endelig fant ut hvor jeg var, så var jeg sulten igjen, og dro hjem igjen, og da jeg var mett igjen, så var det blitt så sent, så da sa mamma at jeg skulle legge meg… Og da jeg våknet så var jeg jo sulten igjen, så da jeg måtte jeg jo spise mer, og så lurte Andrea på noe, som jeg ikke visste, så da måtte jeg slå det opp i leksikon, og så dro jeg hit, men så var jeg sulten igjen, så da stopper jeg på kjøkkenet, og så kom jeg hit!" _

"_Glem det jeg sa i sted! Du er dobbelt så dum som folk tror! Skjønner du ikke hva dette betyr?" _

"_At du skal bli pappa?" spør han forsiktig. Vegeta gir opp, han dunker hodet hardt i veggen._

"_Nei, at de er et eller annet sted ute i universet!" Vegeta venter spent, vil Kaka fatte dette poenget._

"_Og Tainy har ikke med seg noe bagasje!"_

"_Hæ?"_

"_Ja, hun hadde ingenting på seg!"_

"_HVA! Hadde hun ikke noe på seg?"_

"_Vegeta da, nå må du ikke få noen rare tanker, du har jo allerede gjort Nenya gravid!"_

_Vegeta dunker oppgitt hodet i veggen en gang til._

"_Du er virkelig like dum som en sau!"_

"_Hvem er Ensau?"_

"_Omtrent som deg, bare smartere, og penere! OG BEDRE TIL Å SLOSS!"_

"_Høres ut som en bra dame, har du nummeret hennes?"_

_*dunk dunk dunk* _

"_Kan du det utenat?"_

"_øh, seff, 90948612"_

"_Men! Det er jo nummeret til Tainy! Hun heter da ikke Ensau?"_

"_Jo, hun, vent litt! Hvordan kan du nummeret til søstera mi?"_

"_eehh, ingengrunnsomhelst!"_

"_Du vet at Tainy dater noen nå? Og hun har alltid bare en gutts nummer på mobilen om gangen..."_

"_Jo, jeg, selvfølgelig, jeg bare tenkte at kanskje, siden hun slo opp med Kai før hun dro…"_

"_Gjorde hun? Hun ofrer virkelig mye for Nenya… Drit i det, vi må dra!"_

"_Hvor da?" Kakarot henger ikke helt med…_

"_Til Namek din dust!"_

"_ååå, det er jo sant ja! Hvorfor det?"_

_*dunk dunk dunk*_


	15. Chapter 15: Meget dramatisk fødselssak

Kapittel 15: Veldig dramatisk fødsel og greier

_**Måneder senere:**_

_Fødselen er i gang, en ung jente skriker i smerte, mens venninnen holder henne hardt i hånda, og et par leger står og skriker "press, press!" Jenta som føder hadde aldri i sitt liv opplevde smerte som det, og skriker og skriker, mens babyen kommer langsomt ut, etter omtrent en time er babyen ute, etter mye skriking og smerte, er babyen ute!_

"_En gutt!" roper legene og smiler. Den nybakte moren stønner, "etter alt det så får jeg ingen datter en gang!" Nesten som om gudene vil straffe henne for hennes ord, setter smerten inn igjen, og jenta setter i gang å skrike, igjen._

"_Det kommer en til!" hyler en av jordmødrene. Og fødselen er i gang igjen. En time til og nr. 2 er ute._

"_En jente! Gratulerer!"_

"_Takk gud!" mumler tvillingenes mor, men denne gangen stopper ikke smertene, de bare fortsetter, men det er ikke flere barn._

"_Doktor, hun slutter ikke å blø!"_

"_Åfaen!"_

"_Hva skjer med venninna mi?" hyler en litt freaka ut prinsesse._

_Legen ser på en av sykepleierne, som nikker og fører venninnen ut av rommet, og inn på et venteværelse._

"_Hva skjer?" spør jenta med en gang hun har blitt dyttet ned i en gammel sofa._

"_Din venninne var litt for ung da hun ble gravid", begynner sykepleieren._

"_Var det jeg sa til henne…" mumler jenta._

"_Og nå har det oppstått en liten komplikasjon under fødselen, din venninne sluttet ikke å blø da hun skulle, og hvis hun ikke slutter å blø, vil hun dø…" ordene blir hengene igjen i luften, og presser på jentas unge hjerte, en truende sannhet som gjør vondt, en sannhet om venninnens ventende skjebne. Flere skrik flerrer luften, jenta som venter skutter seg og gråter, "Kan det ikke holde opp?" hyler hun etter mange minutter som føles som timer, ikke før er ordene over leppene hennes, før skrikene stopper, og stillheten slår inn. _

_Stillheten er verre enn skrikene, og skrikene var ille nok._

_En blodig sykepleier kommer ut av fødestuen, med et trist uttrykk._

"_Beklager", sier hun, "Men vi gjorde alt vi kunne"._

"_Nei" mumler prinsessen, "Nei!"_

"_Hva med babyene?" spør den første sykepleieren._

"_De overlever, men uten en mor, jeg beklager virkelig, er det noen pårørende som burde kontaktes? Familie, venner, faren til babyene?"_

"_Jeg skal ta meg av det", svarer prinsessen, sykepleierne går inn i fødestua igjen, mens prinsessen tar opp mobilen, og ringer det eneste nummeret hun kan komme på:_

"_Hallo Tainy? Er det deg? Er Nenya der? Hvor er dere?" Brorens bekymrede stemme var dråpen for Tainy, og tårene begynte å renne._

"_Tainy? Tainy? Er du okey? Er det noe galt? Har det skjedd noe? Hvor er Nenya? Er alt bra med henne? Hvorfor gråter du? Svar da Tainy! Svar for søren! Vær så snill!"_

"_Du, du må komme!" klarte prinsessen og få presset fram mellom hikstene._

"_Ja, jada, så klart, slapp av Tainy, shh, fortell meg nå hva som er galt, shh Tainy, hva har skjedd? Hvor er dere forresten?"_

"_Hos, hos Freezer! Du må komme fort! Det er Nenya, hun, hun. Du må komme!"_

"_Nenya? Hva har skjedd? Er hun ok? Shh, slapp av søs, vi kommer straks, vi er på vei, vi er der om noen få minutter, vi er ikke lagt unna, hvor hos Freezer er dere?"_

"_Sy, sykehuset!" *hikst, hikst, hikst, hikst*_

"_Vi er der straks, bare slapp av, alt kommer til å bli bra, shh Tainy, shh!"_

"_Nei! Alt er ødelagt!" Hun kaster mobilen i veggen og seg selv ned på sofaen i venteværelset. Gråtingen tar over og hun gråter høylytt. Ikke lenge etter har hun brorens sterke armer rundt seg og gråter med hodet i skulderen hans. Kakarot stå bak dem og så halvt ukomfortabel ut, og halvt ut om han ønsker han er den som trøster Tainy. Tanken "Hvorfor kan ikke det være meg?" står nesten skrevet i panna hans._

"_Shh nå Tainy, nå er vi her, rolig nå, fortell meg nå hva som har skjedd, rolig."_

_Prinsessen ser opp på ham met hovne og røde øyne et øyeblikk, før hun klemmer dem igjen og mumler noe uhørlig._

"_Det kan hende jeg holder på å bli døv, men jeg hørte ikke hva hun sa, kan du fortelle meg det?" mumler Kaka, Vegeta ….(irritert lyd baki halsen) og sender en energiball som slenger Kaka i veggen._

"_Ikke bry deg om han Tainy, si meg nå hva som skjer"._

"_Nenya", mumler Tainy, fremdeles med øynene hardt igjen, men nå med ansiktet gjemt i brorens skulder._

"_Hva med henne?" spør Vegeta, bare de som kjenner stemmen hans kunne høre frykten bak den rolige fasaden._

"_Hun, hun, hun er," hun trekker pusten dypt før hun hvisker det siste ordet: "død…"_

_Vegeta stivner, øynene er vide og munnen henger halvt åpen av sjokket. Kakarot derimot har kommet seg tilbake, men ikke nærme nok til å ha hørt nøyaktig hva hun sa. Så han ser forbauset ut og spør:_

"_Jaha? For en merkelig søster jeg har, i går var hun saiyajin og i dag er hun brød, merkelig… Men like vel, tror du jeg kan få en skive, jeg er litt sulten, maten på Namek er jo ikke den beste i universet vet du…" _

_Men før Tainy rekker å spørre, til og med før Vegeta rekker og drepe, er den blodige sykepleieren tilbake, nå uten blod, hun har skiftet._

"_Bare så dere vet det er alt bare bra med tvillingene, de er til undersøkelse nå, men etter det kan dere se dem. Vi skal bare vaske og gjøre klar liket, så kan de som ønsker det ta et siste farvel med henne også". Og så er hun borte igjen._

"_Tvillinger? Var hun virkelig gravid? Var det derfor hun døde? Under fødselen?" Tainy trekker seg langsomt tilbake fra broren, helt til de sitter i hver sin ende av sofaen._

"_Ja, hun stoppet ikke å blø!" mumler hun panisk. Det er stille et øyeblikk før det virker som om noe slår prinsessen._

"_Det var deg!" sier hun, stemmen har fått mer styrke, og mere hat. Prinsen ser mildt overasket og forvirret på henne, men før han rekker å spørre er prinsessen over på andre siden av rommet, mens hun trykker seg inn mot veggen, og stirrer hatefullt på broren._

"_Det var deg!" gjentar hun, stemmen enda sterkere nå. "Det var du som gjorde henne gravid, det var du som gjorde at hun måtte gå gjennom dette! Alt er din skyld! Du gjorde det! Du drepte henne! Jeg hater deg!" stemmen blir mer og mer panisk, høyere og høyere, og fullere og fullere av hat._

_Vegeta var stille under søsterens tordentale, det eneste han hadde gjort var og reise seg, og ansiktet ble mer og mer hvitt, jo flere ord prinsessen sa._


End file.
